Pon los pies sobre la tierra
by Natsil
Summary: Clyde tenía la vida solucionada: Apuesto, popular, con dinero de sobra y un récord como el capitán de americano de la Universidad de Denver más encantador de la historia. Pero tras su suspensión académica, se ve forzado a regresar a South Park y tener una probada de la vida de la vida real. Sin embargo, un viejo amigo estará allí para acompañarlo en su desgracia. Tyde.
1. Todo se viene abajo

**Pon los pies sobre la tierra**

 **Capítulo 1. Todo se viene abajo.**

Hacía frío.

La nieve caía suavemente desde el cielo, como pequeños fragmentos de plumón de cisne congelados. El clima de invierno se había adelantado esa temporada, con las nevadas manifestándose desde mediados de octubre. Observó cómo el autobús que venía de Denver se alejaba, perdiéndose entre los copos que flotaban en el aire. Ganas no le faltaron para correr y detenerle para conseguir que lo llevara a un nuevo destino, con caras desconocidas y, quizás, un clima más agradable. Suspiró con desencanto, puesto que con los escasos ocho dólares que traía en su bolsillo esa posibilidad se evaporaba rápidamente.

Sus dientes comenzaron a castañear. Definitivamente no era buena idea traer puestos tennis en terreno nevado, ya podía sentir sus pies empapados y congelados; debía llegar rápidamente con sus padres o los calambres llegarían como pizza caliente. Aseguró su mochila marino y cogió sus maletas para comenzar a caminar por la avenida principal con notable pesadez.

…

South Park, un pequeño pueblo campirano donde la gente era lo único que podía generar cierto interés por su excentricidad. Recordó compartir la mesa del almuerzo con un chico pálido que aseguraba ser el anticristo cuando estaba en primaria; nunca le constó, pero las fiestas hubieran sido la puta hostia de haber sido así, seguro que podía escupir fuego o esas cosas que hacen los darks en las películas.

Pasó por el parque donde solía ir a jugar en preescolar, era más chico de lo que recordaba. Giró a la izquierda y se encontró con la biblioteca, jamás había entrado allí. Siguió caminando con fastidio, irguiéndose cada vez que pasaba cerca una chica linda que le miraba de reojo. ¿Es que no había taxis en ese jodido agujero al que llamaban pueblo? Tal vez podría pedir un Uber, aún le faltaban algunas cuadras y sus maletas pesaban demasiado. A lo mejor cargar el Play Station no había sido tan buena idea, pero tenía una cita con Dark Souls esa noche y no pensaba perdérsela. Recordó que ya no tenía tarjeta de crédito y no le quedó más que resignarse y apretar el paso, la nieve comenzaba a arreciar.

Continuó divagando durante el resto del camino. Pudo saludar con cierta vergüenza a la madre de Wendy, quien lo saludó feliz desde el otro lado de la calle. Respondió rápidamente y decidió no acercársele. Pasó por la casa de los Marsh y los Broflovski, y se sintió tentado de entrar a calentarse a la cafetería de los Tweak, seguramente que le darían chocolate gratis, siempre lo hacían. Sin embargo, una nueva ola de vergüenza lo arremetió al pensar que seguramente se encontraría a Tweek dentro, y no tenía ganas de detenerse y charlar con alguien. Además, ¿de qué tanto tendrían que hablar? Seguramente, Tweek nunca salió del pueblo por su condición, ¡qué complicado sería tomar clases en una ciudad! Pobre, demasiada presión.

Al fin se detuvo. Soltó un gruñido de agradecimiento y desesperación cuando vio su casa frente a él. Los árboles ya eran más grandes y anchos, de perfecta altura para escalar por ellos desde la ventana de su cuarto. Pudo darse cuenta que los rosales que su padre había cuidado con tanto esmero habían sido sustituidos por unos arbustos de hojas chicas. Subió la escalinata de piedra, y presionó el timbre de la entrada. Entonces, un nuevo sentimiento se apoderó de él: la angustia. Acababa de caer en cuenta que estaba a segundos de ver frente a frente a sus padres y tener que explicar todo de una vez por todas. Seguramente que su madre se pondría histérica y le cortarían la mesada, o peor, tendría que hacer los quehaceres de lugar o conseguir un trabajo o comenzar a vender-

Escuchó pasos y el pasador de la entrada deslizarse. Lentamente, emergió ante él una figura rodeada por la luz proveniente del interior de su hogar, y pudo encontrarse con un par de ojos aceitunados, enmarcados por su respectivo juego de arrugas, un par de lentes con armazón de pasta y unas cejas abundantes.

\- ¿Clyde? – los ojos pasaron de pesadez a desconcierto, y luego comenzaron a abrirse cada vez más al observar al joven castaño parado frente a él.

\- Hola, pá. – Contestó con pesadez. Antes de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, sintió una embestida brutal y le faltó el oxígeno. Su padre lo abrazaba como un oso panda y no paraba de mecerse de un lado a otro, mientras hacía un ruidito agudo parecido al de un ratón. Le daba palmadas toscas y firmes en la espalda, sacándole el resto de oxígeno que le quedaba. Cuando por fin se separó de él, lo tomó por los hombros y lo agitó con emoción mientras lo escrutaba de pies a cabeza.

\- ¡Pero qué grande estás! Vaya que no has dejado tu buen apetito, ¿eh? ¡Betsy, amor, ven acá! ¡Mira quién vino a visitar a sus viejos! ¡Pero qué músculos! No por nada eres gran capitán Donovan, ¿no es así? ¿Tienes hambre? Tu mamá está cocinando unos bollos de pavo con queso que seguro te encantan, le ha dado por cocinar desde que tu hermana comenzó sus prácticas. ¡Betsy, ven, te digo!

Clyde no sabía si esconderse en una cueva o permitir que el suelo lo tragase. No esperaba una bienvenida tan calurosa, y el sólo pensar que esa alegría estaba postergando el fin de su vida hacía que su estómago pareciera un nido de arañas. Su madre llegó correteando y gritando como toda una señora, y el joven recibió un segundo abrazo asfixiador aún más intenso que el pasado. Su madre lo cogió de las mejillas para descenderlo a su baja altura y comenzó a besarle la cara, dejando restos de labial rosáceo por todo su rostro.

\- ¡Pero mi vida, la última vez que te vi no estabas tan alto! ¿O es que yo me he ido encogiendo? Anda, ¡dale otro abrazo a mamá, cariño! – El aludido obedeció con incomodidad, sólo para volver a ser cortado de su suministro de aire - ¡Pero qué guapo estás! Saliste a tu padre. Claro, con pelo. ¡Pasa, Cly, te estás congelando allí parado! – Entonces, los ojos de su madre se detuvieron en las dos bultosas maletas de deporte que su hijo cargaba por los hombros. Algo no cuadraba, y las madres nunca lo pasan por alto. Y Clyde se dio cuenta.

\- Oigan, yo…

\- ¿Y esas maletas? – Inquirió su madre, con extrañeza. - ¿Adelantaron tus vacaciones? Qué raro, la universidad siempre nos manda una notificación… - Su padre se alejó unos pasos de su hijo, al que seguía revolviéndole el pelo enérgicamente.

\- Bueno, es que… son unas vacaciones algo "especiales". – bromeó el moreno, sin poder ver a la cara a su madre. El piso nunca le pareció tan interesante como en ese momento.

\- ¿Está todo bien, Cly? – El señor Donovan frunció el ceño, preocupado. Al obtener como respuesta a su hijo evitando sus miradas y jugueteando con sus manos, se cruzó de brazos en espera de una respuesta. Su hijo simplemente suspiró.

\- E-esto… tal vez quieran sentarse.

…

 _\- ¡Donovan, recibe!_

 _Siguió corriendo a todo lo quedaba, quitándose a los matones que iban tras él para tumbarlo al suelo. Uno menos, ahora otro. Debía ir más a la izquierda, podía alcanzarlo. Tomó impulso y brincó rápidamente, estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo. Cayó de espaldas con un sonido sordo, pero eso no era lo importante. Lo tenía contra su pecho y eso era todo lo que contaba._

 _Dos pitidos: uno corto y uno largo, luego gritos. Todas las gradas se alzaron eufóricas y pudo ver cómo comenzaban a caer los pedazos de papel metálico por el aire, hasta posarse en su rostro. Enseguida, sintió cómo cada uno de sus compañeros se tumbaron encima de él para celebrar su reciente victoria en el campeonato universitario de americano. Él no podía más que reír y sentir el césped bajo sus brazos, mientras se deleitaba con la gente que coreaba su nombre._

 _\- ¡Ya, a volar, imbéciles! ¿No ven que aplastan a nuestro jugador estrella? – Los demás obedecieron al demandante entrenador, quien tendió una mano al oji-verde que sonreía sin parar. – Otra jugada espectacular, Donovan. En el siguiente juego estarán los contratistas de las grandes ligas y si vuelves a jugar así, seguro que pelearán como perros hambrientos por ti, cabronzote._

 _\- Gracias, Trent. No fue nada, sólo se me dio la jugada – Sonrió el moreno, inflando el pecho como un pavorreal. - El siguiente partido seré la bailarina estelar – rió mientras hacía una reverencia de burla._

 _\- ¡Date un baño, chico, o ahuyentarás a todas las chicas! - Su entrenador rió y se dio la media vuelta, para celebrar con el resto de su equipo. Clyde no pudo más que esbozar otra sonrisa perfecta y girar hacia la horda de chicas escandalizadas que iban hacia él para alabarlo, como de costumbre. "¿Bañarme? Incluso oliendo a mierda de cerdo ¿quién no querría estar con Clyde Donovan?"_

…

\- _Entonces le dije: 'Si no me lo vas a dar, vete a casa y llora por tu gordo culo pobre!_

 _Todos alrededor del moreno soltaron carcajadas estruendosas, mientras chocaban entre ellos mismos y derramaban su cerveza por todos lados. Clyde simplemente se reclinó en el sofá y sonrió con satisfacción, todos amaban esa historia. Era el puto amo._

 _Una pelirroja de con falda corta se sentó en sus piernas, a lo que él no se resistió._

 _\- Vaya, Donnie, te veo muy sobrio para estas alturas de la fiesta – Ronroneó la chica, mientras le tendía una nueva botella de cerveza - ¿No te estás divirtiendo?_

 _\- Claire, cariño, sabes que mi cuerpo es un templo. Además, mañana tengo un examen muy importante. – Dijo el castaño con aires de grandeza, aunque se dejaba mimar por la chica que ahora jugueteaba con un mechón de su pelo. Ella rió y se apretujó más contra el pecho del capitán del equipo._

 _\- ¿Eh? Pensaba que el legendario Clyde Donovan era un poco más divertido. Es una decepción ver que estaba equivocada…_

 _Clyde sabía lo que su compañera lo estaba provocando, pero no podría dejarse ver como un inútil frente a todos los demás que los veían con ojos inquisitivos. Tomó la cerveza y bebió todo su contenido de un jalón, animado por el coro de chicos que gritaban 'fondo'. ¿Qué más daba otra botella?_

 _Una hora y cuatro cervezas más tarde, se encontraba sobre una mesa, sin playera y con una corona de cartón bien acomodada en la cabeza. Gritaba a todo pulmón, proclamando lo grande e importante que era. En respuesta, la multitud gritaba y aplaudía su nombre, mientras que los flashes de los celulares parpadeaban sin cesar, capturando todo el momento. Entonces, pudo divisar a un pálido chico que fumaba desinteresadamente en una esquina. Venía vestido de negro, y lo observaba fija e inexpresivamente. Era un reto, y Clyde lo sabía. Era un código de hombres._

 _\- ¡Tú! – El castaño lo señaló acusadoramente con un dedo, haciendo que todas las cabezas de la multitud girasen hacia el peli-negro, quien se limitó a arquear una ceja en respuesta. - ¿Por qué no me aplaudes? ¿No ves que soy un rey? – Se le deslizaban las palabras y falló en señalar la corona de cartón sobre su cabeza. El aludido soltó una pequeña risa y se irguió._

 _\- No, no, no, querido amigo, no eres un rey. Conozco a uno, en realidad y, para tu información, la realeza no se ve como imbéciles ebrios y egocéntricos prostituyéndose sobre una mesa. – Clyde sintió sus mejillas arder y el cuerpo temblar. – Pero te felicito, el juego de hoy no estuvo mal. Si sigues jugando a la pelotita, seguro que el entrenador te dejará lamerle las bolas en unos meses._

 _Todas las quijadas se cayeron al piso, incluyendo la de Donovan. Su enojo se convirtió en ira cuando comenzaron los chiflidos, risas y gritos de reto._

 _\- ¡CIERRA TU PUTO HOCICO! ¡¿NO VES QUE SOY EL JUGADOR MÁS HIJO DE PUTA QUE HAYAS VISTO EN TU MÍSERA VIDA?!_

 _\- Si eres el mejor jugador de todos los tiempos, ¿por qué no vas y coges el trofeo de Trent Butcher? Seguro que tú lo mereces más que él. – De nuevo se hizo un silencio espectral, todos sabían que ese trofeo pertenecía al actual entrenador del equipo tras haber logrado una racha de juegos perfectos en sus años de estudiante. Nadie se atrevería a tocarlo, y menos el favorito del entrenador. Pero vamos, un reto era un reto. Y su reputación estaba en juego._

 _Clyde bajó de la mesa y se acercó al chico, que ahora lo veía con diversión. Cuando estuvo frente a él, le tendió su mano para que la estrechara._

 _\- Si traigo la copa de Butcher, entonces tú tendrás decir que me amas frente a todo el campus y lamer los retretes de la conserjería. – El chico pálido dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y le aventó la colilla a la cara, pegándole en la frente._

 _\- Vale. No pido nada a cambio, más que aceptes las consecuencias cuando falles y tengas que chupársela a media universidad para salvar tu culo gordo cuando te atrapen. – Y entonces estrechó su mano mientras esbozaba una perfecta y siniestra sonrisa. El resto de los chicos aplaudía y gritaba de emoción, alabándole y zarandeándole por todos lados. Necesitaba otra cerveza._

 _Un chico rubio se acercó al azabache que admiraba al oji-verde alejarse, y le dio un golpe en el hombro. El otro ni se inmutó._

 _\- Eres un hijo de puta, Damien._

 _El aludido simplemente sonrió mientras exhalaba el humo de su nuevo cigarrillo._

 _\- Lo sé._

…

 _Avanzaba de puntillas hacia la galería de los premios deportivos de la universidad. Se detenía cada tres pasos para evitar que los guardias lo vieran, porque así funcionaba en las películas, ¿verdad?_

 _Allí estaba, la gran y platinada copa del entrenador Butcher, que le guiñaba los ojos para que la tomase en brazos. Pronto, él sería el más legendario de los legendarios en toda la legendaria historia de su campus. Un momento… ¿por qué habían dos copas? Daba igual, tomaría ambas._

 _Quiso correr la puerta de vidrio del exhibidor, pero tenía llave. Intentó forzar la cerradura al agitar bruscamente el aparador, puesto que la desesperación se apoderó de él, atinó a dar un golpazo que rompió el cristal de la puerta, activando una alarma al momento. Debió haberlo sabido antes._

 _\- ¡¿Quién está allí?!_

 _También debió prever que los guardias estarían cerca. Al escuchar las pisadas fuertes del cuerpo de seguridad, tomó el trofeo y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejando su corona de cartón detrás._

 _Dado que era un prófugo de la ley, debía encontrar un lugar donde esconderse. El edificio de al lado eran los dormitorios de las chicas, no podría entrar allí. ¡Quizás en las oficinas habría una mejor oportunidad! Subió hasta el tercer piso del edificio y entró en la primera puerta que logró abrir, suspirando de alivio al encerrarse._

" _Carajo, todo me da vueltas… será mejor que me siente". Pensó el castaño, pues comenzaba a resentir los estragos del alcohol sumado a una correteada maratónica. Sin soltar su preciado trofeo, se tambaleó hasta el escritorio del centro. Se sentía tan mareado que la cena se le regresaba a la boca. No había sido buena idea combinar chimichangas con alcohol. Sin poder aguantar mucho más, vació su estómago sobre el escritorio; no tuvo tiempo de buscar algo más decente en dónde devolver. "Mierda, tendré que limpiar esto antes de que amanezca." O al menos esa fue su intención. Un segundo arranque de nauseas hizo que devolviera dentro de la copa, finalmente estaba hecha como recipiente, ¿no? Clyde suspiró y se dejó caer frente al escritorio, para después caer en un profundo sueño._

…

 _La decana Gorbert estaba feliz._

 _Eso era algo muy difícil de decir, ya que ella siempre estaba de mal humor. Rodeada de puros imbéciles, ¿cómo podría estar de buen humor? Pero ese día era diferente. La tarde anterior había dejado perfectamente aseada su oficina, con los oficios de becas para los alumnos de nuevo ingreso ordenados en su escritorio, simplemente para firmarlos esa mañana y deshacerse de las quejas de esos estúpidos descerebrados que chillaban por dinero gratis. Además, su cafetería favorita, que había estado cerrada durante meses por arreglos con los dueños del edificio, había abierto esa mañana y pudo adquirir su delicioso capuccino moka matutino. Sí, era un buen comienzo. Y estaba feliz._

 _El edificio estaba desierto, ninguno de los Godínez que iba a quitarle el tiempo había llegado aún. ¡Ah, la paz y tranquilidad! Otro punto a favor para esa mañana. Procedió a meter la llave dentro la cerradura de su oficina, pero se percató de que la entrada estaba entreabierta. Ella jamás era tan descuidada como para dejar su área de trabajo vulnerable, ¿qué habría sido? ¿Un ladrón? ¿un alumno que buscaba alterar su historial? Con paso cauteloso, pero firme, se adentró dentro de la habitación para encontrarse con un chico semi-desnudo envuelto en luces de navidad, y su perfecta oficina profanada por ese depravado._

 _Un grito chirriante despertó a Clyde, quien fue incapaz de incorporarse por las punzadas en su cabeza. Frente a él estaba la decana, más pálida que la harina y con los pelos de punta. Ya era suficientemente malo darse cuenta de su propio estado como para percatarse que la señora estaba tan impactada que no emitía palabra alguna._

 _\- E-eh, ¡buen d-día, Doctora Gellbert! – Clyde intentó esbozar su sonrisa más encantadora, fallando en el intento_

 _\- ¡ES GORBERT, PEDAZO DE BESTIA INFERNAL! – Clyde sólo atinó a encogerse más, evitando la furia dentro de los ojos de su verdugo._

 _\- ¡Decana! ¡Gracias a todos los dioses que la encuentro! Alguien se ha robado mi co…- El entrenador Butcher apenas tenía aliento tras haber corrido una considerable distancia, pero al detenerse en el marco de la puerta junto a la decana, los colores se le fueron a la cara al ver su preciada copa en manos de su ladrón… y más en el estado en el que se encontraba su adorado premio._

 _\- ¡Trent! ¡Qué gusto me da verte! D-d-déjame explicarte esto, e-en realidad es una historia muy diver-_

 _\- SEÑOR BUTCHER, para usted, Donovan. – Respondió con frialdad. Clyde sintió una loza de concreto caer sobre él. Ahora sí que estaba en problemas._

…

Estaba en problemas y no deshacerse de ellos. Tal vez no debió ser tan explícito al contarle su aventura a sus padres, así no hubieran sido tan duros con él. El apuesto moreno bufó y se tumbó en su vieja cama, para quedarse viendo a la nada de su techo durante un buen rato. Sacó su teléfono celular y comenzó a publicar por redes su llamado de auxilio:

" _Hey, estaré en South Park unos meses! Algún alma caritativa que pueda alojarme? *carita llorando, gotitas de agua, manos juntas*"_. Sí, eso era convincente.

Al ser suspendido el resto del semestre, no le quedó más remedio que volver a casa con sus padres. Todos sus conocidos se alojaban en los dormitorios del campus, de donde estaba vetado, y no podía permitirse rentar una habitación por lo mientras: se había gastado los últimos dólares en su Play Station y el repertorio deluxe de juegos de la tienda. No se arrepentía, valió cada centavo.

Sin embargo, se llevó la gran sorpresa de que no podría quedarse con sus padres más allá de dos días: con el intercambio escolar de su hermana a Inglaterra, sus padres se comenzaron a ver apretados y decidieron poner en renta las antiguas habitaciones de Clyde y su hermana, las cuales ya estaban pagadas por adelanto por un par de estudiantes lituanas. ¿Qué carajos podía tener de interesante South Park para Lituania? Además, dado el enfado de sus padres, su ingreso semanal de mil dólares se vio restringido a ciento cincuenta, lo cual fue una culera patada en las bolas para el joven Donovan. Pero no todo estaba perdido, aún tenía amigos en este pueblo de mierda y seguramente le echarían la mano. Tres meses se pasarían volando si vivía con un amigo, ¿no es así?

A lo largo de la noche, las notificaciones no pararon. Las notificaciones de Facebook y twitter inundaban su bandeja de notificaciones, pero no ofrecían nada interesante; los mensajes de " _ánimo, tienes nuestro apoyo"_ y " _te extrañaremos, King Donnie"_ brotaban como margaritas en primavera, pero no veía una oportunidad de la cuál aferrarse. Volvió a revisar las respuestas a su publicación:

 **Tweek Tweak:** "¡ _Cielos, Clyde! Me alegra que esterwees de vuelta. Puedoioi hablar con mis padres para queeeEEEe arreglen algo para ti."_ Hasta el nerviosismo de Tweek se manifestaba por escrito. Pasaba de largo, no podría vivir con él mucho tiempo.

 **Kyle B.:** " _Hey, mi cuarto está en renta desde hace un tiempo, ¿por qué no te instalas? Un abrazo."_ ¿Vivir con la señora Broflovski? Aún tenía dignidad.

 **Bebe Stev.:** " _Cari, qué gusto tenerte de vuelta! Puedes pasarte por mi casa cuando quieras! *corazones y besos*"_ Bebe era su ex, por supuesto que no. Aunque si seguía buena… lo tomaría en consideración.

 **Craig:** " _*dedo pintado* te veremos luego, cabrón."_

Clyde suspiró derrotado. ¿Es que acaso nadie quería ayudarlo? Se quedó viendo hacia la ventana por un rato, pensando en lo bien que le hubiera servido que el árbol estuviese tan alto cuando estudiaba en la preparatoria.

Entonces, _Cheerleader_ comenzó a sonar. Donovan se apresuró a contestar su teléfono, esperanzado en que fuera alguien a s rescate.

\- ¡Donnie, amor! ¡La fiesta fue in-cre-í-ble!

\- Hola, Claire… - No, no era ningún caballero en armadura dispuesto a solucionar sus problemas. A este paso, se vería obligado a coger un trabajillo de esos para jóvenes sin aspiraciones y él no estaba hecho para eso. Su trabajo era esforzarse en los entrenamientos para seguir siendo el capitán más cool de la Universidad de Denver.

\- ¡No puedo creer que te hicieras con el trofeo de Trent! Seguro que te sacaste una buena selfie con eso, ¡deberías postearla en tu Instagram!

\- Oye, Claire, ahorita no es el mejor momento…

\- Hey, vi tu tweet hace como, tipo, dos siglos. ¿Regresaste a ese pueblucho? ¡Qué culerada!

\- Claire, debo colgar. – Antes de que su amiga pudiera reprochar, el oji-verde terminó la llamada. Hablar con gente de la universidad sobre lo sucedido no era lo que más quisiera hacer en ese momento. _Cheerleader_ volvió a sonar, y tras unos segundos y varios resoplidos después, se decidió a tomar la llamada de nuevo.

\- Claire, escucha. Realmente ahorita no es un buen momento para hablar de esto, ¿entiendes?

\- ¿Clyde? – Era la voz de un hombre. Era grave, pero no vieja.

\- Sí, ese soy yo. – Respondió con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, aunque tras el silencio del otro lado de la línea comenzó a llenarse de dudas – Disculpa… ¿quién eres?

\- ¿Es que no viste quién te llama, idiota?

\- Pues la verdad es que no. – Contestó indignado. – Ya, dime quién eres.

\- Soy Token, cerebro de mosquito. Token Black.

Y por un segundo, Clyde sintió cómo el cielo se abría para él.

Hola! Tras unos años en el olvido decidí volver a escribir fics de mi serie preferida. Se podría decir que esta es la primera historia de mi cuenta de redención como escritora. Estoy bastante oxidada, así que agradecería cualquier crítica que tuvieran!

Si llegaron hasta acá y están leyendo esto, tienen toda mi admiración *creo que este capítulo no es fantástico, en general* y gratitud eterna. Espero poder desarrollar esta historia de buena manera y que lo disfruten durante el transcurso. Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

 **South Park® Trey Parker & Matt Stone. **


	2. El rescate

**Pon los pies sobre la tierra**

 **Capítulo 2. El rescate.**

\- Clyde, el almuerzo está listo. No tardes en bajar.

Su padre aún sonaba molesto. Claro que no era de sorprender, puesto que lo tenía en el pedestal de oro más alto que alguien podría imaginar y dio un brinco inmenso para hundirse en un hoyo profundo. En fin, seguro que con el tiempo y unas cuantas sonrisas el enojo comenzaría a disminuir.

Tras retorcerse en sus cálidas sábanas y dar un par de estirones matutinos, Clyde dio una nueva revisión a sus bandejas de entrada con el móvil. Seguían fluyendo mensajes de apoyo y lamentaciones, así como un par de ofertas de renta de habitaciones. Esbozó una radiante sonrisa para sí mismo al pensar que eso ya no sería necesario, viviría con Black el resto de la suspensión y serían las vacaciones más relajantes y lujosas que jamás podría tener. Y gratis.

Se enfundó en su sudadera de los Broncos y se quedó contemplando su vieja habitación ahora que era más visible con luz de día. Abundaban los banderines de americano y pósters de Taco Bell como premio de cliente frecuente. No pudo evitar sonreír al divisar su vaquita de peluche perdida entre diversas chunches, la cual aún vestía el uniforme verde de su preparatoria. ¿Cómo es que no se la había llevado consigo a la universidad? Donovan terminó de vestirse y cogió su pesado equipaje. Terminó de vestirse y salió triunfante de su habitación decidido a contar a sus padres la solución a todos sus problemas.

Al bajar las escaleras pudo observar que sus progenitores lo esperaban en la mesa de la cocina. Su padre sostenía una gran taza de café entre sus manos mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que su madre le murmuraba. Infló el pecho y avanzó hacia ellos con paso firme.

\- ¡Buenos días, ma! Me gustan tus nuevos aretes, resaltan tus ojos. ¿Papá, ese armazón es nuevo? ¡Está muy a la moda!– Su madre se limitó a admirar con sorpresa el buen humor de su hijo, mientras se llevaba una mano hacia sus aretes inconscientemente. Su padre carraspeó y se enderezó en su asiento en un intento de no sonreír ante el cumplido.

\- Muchacho, tenemos que hablar.

Clyde terminó de servirse los hot cakes titánicos que su madre había preparado y se sentó a la mesa, sin perder su sonrisa de concurso en ningún momento.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Qué es lo que pasa, viejo? – Procedió a servir crema batida y frutos en su desayuno, sin ver a su padre a la cara. Traía el corazón en la garganta y no quería perder la seguridad en ningún momento.

\- Tu madre y yo estuvimos hablando anoche y llegamos a la conclusión de que podrías quedarte en casa. – Donovan casi escupe el generoso trozo de pan que se había embutido en la boca. Su madre prosiguió en lo que su papá le alcanzaba su taza de café para que se desahogara.

\- Bueno, estarán las chicas de intercambio en tu cuarto y el de tu hermana, pero podemos arreglar la cochera para que duermas allí estos meses. ¡Y para compensar los gastos puedes acompañar a papá en el negocio! Necesita un nuevo cajero en la tienda. – Los ojos verdes de su madre brillaban con ilusión en contraste con la cara de horror de su hijo. - ¿No sería estupendo? ¡Aprenderías del negocio familiar de una vez!

El señor Donovan se acomodó los lentes con orgullo mientras se erguía más en su asiento ante la idea de trabajar lado a lado con su hijo. Una vez que Clyde recuperó el aliento, pudo notar que ambos padres lo observaban con ansias y emoción, pero él no perdería su oportunidad de vacacionar con lujo.

\- Má, pá, su oferta suena muuuuy tentadora, en serio. Pero ya conseguí un lugar en dónde quedarme y creo que es una buena oportunidad para retomar mi ritmo, ya saben, encaminarme a volver a la uni en cuanto antes. – mintió. - Además, no me gustaría quedar mal con mi roomie de último momento, eso es de pésimo gusto. - Sus padres tenían los ojos como platos, incrédulos.

\- ¡¿Y con quién te vas a quedar?! ¡¿En dónde?! – Inquirió su madre, escandalizada. Clyde esbozó la sonrisa más grande que le cabía en el rostro en ese momento.

\- ¿Recuerdan a mi amigo Token?

* * *

\- ¿Seguro que es aquí, papá?

\- Google nunca miente, Cly. Llegamos.

El moreno no sabía si su papá le estaba tomando el pelo o tan solo era una mala broma por parte de su amigo. Se asomó por la ventana del automóvil para poder contemplar mejor el edificio que se encontraba ante él: un viejo complejo departamental con la pintura descarapelada y portón oxidado. La dirección que le había dado Black por el móvil era esa, estaba seguro, y las referencias coincidían: al lado de una lavandería con toldo rojo y frente a una tienda de calcetines. Habían cruzado el pueblo hasta la zona baja, en donde comenzaban las casas viejas y de pobres. De hecho, estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de los McCormick. ¿Por qué un Black se dignaría a vivir en una pocilga así?

\- Creo que llamaré a Token, sólo para estar seguro.

Marcó de nuevo al número de anoche y esperó un rato, antes de volver a escuchar la misma voz.

\- ¿Clyde? ¿Qué pasó, viejo?

\- E-eh, creo que ya estoy afuera del edificio pero no estoy seguro. – El ojiverde se removió incómodo en el asiento del auto de su padre, mientras éste miraba con interés el escaparate de la tienda de calcetines.

\- ¡Sí, llegaste bien! Ya veo la camioneta de tu papá. Espérame allí, voy a bajar. – Y antes de que Clyde pudiera reprochar, colgó. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y procedió a salir al frío y encontrarse con Token. Su padre le siguió detrás, con las maletas de su hijo en mano. Clyde se abrazó a sí mismo mientras esperaba que el portón se abriera a través de la fina cortina de copos de nieve que caían por todos lados. Y entonces sucedió.

Un sonido de metal chirriante sacó a Clyde de su trance, y pudo notar a un joven moreno que emergió de la entrada y comenzaba a caminar hacia él sin molestarse por cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Los años le habían sentado bien; era mucho más alto de lo que Donovan recordaba y sus facciones se habían endurecido, ahora era un joven adulto y no un niño. Vestía una gruesa sudadera de su característico color morado y una bufanda mostaza a lo Lenny Kravitz. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que veía, el ojiverde se encontraba frente a frente con su amigo, el cual no podía evitar reír ante la cara del menor.

\- Hola, cerebro de teflón. Si no cierras la boca se te meterá una mosca.

\- ¡H-Hola! – Clyde salió de su trance y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que lo había estado mirando como todo un tarado – L-Lo siento, es sólo que estás tan-

\- ¿Diferente? Sí, todos dicen eso. Creo que es el clembuterol de los pollos. – Rió - ¡Señor Donovan! ¿Cómo le va? – El aludido sonrió y dejó las maletas en la acera para abrazar con cariño al joven, quien le devolvió el gesto con energía.

\- ¡Token, mi muchacho! Gracias por hacerle un espacio a Clyde, lamentamos mucho lo precipitado del asunto. – Antes de que pudiera sostener las maletas de nuevo, Token se le adelantó y cogió la maleta marino de Donovan e hizo un además de desinterés.

\- Nah, no es nada, en serio. Lo que sea para ayudar a Clyde, mientras no se acabe la comida. – El mencionado los fulminaba con la mirada mientras estos reían a carcajadas. Enseguida se colgó su mochila y procedió a continuar con su puchero.

\- Bueno, hace un frío de perros aquí fuera y debo volver rápido al negocio. Te encargo mucho a mi hijo, espero que no te de problemas.

\- Paaaaa- Se quejó este mientras rodaba los ojos. El señor Donovan se despidió de ambos jóvenes y volvió a la calefacción de la camioneta para regresar por donde vino. De repente, el castaño sintió un golpe en el hombro y se volvió para encontrarse de espaldas a Token, quien regresaba al interior del edificio.

\- Si quieres quedarte aquí, adelante, pero no creo que tu culo gordo aguante demasiado en la nieve. Además, hay pizza. – Y sin más, entró al edificio. Clyde se quedó parado, emberrinchado sin saber qué responderle de vuelta a Black.

\- ¡Bajé once kilos, para tu información! – Bramó. Y corrió detrás de su anfitrión.

* * *

\- La vecina se llama Donna, es una anciana ensordecida que está convencida de que su perico quiere asesinarla. Está chiflada, pero hace unos postres de puta madre.

El elevador de los departamentos se encontraba en reparación, por lo que ambos muchachos se vieron obligados a subir al séptimo piso mediante el cubo de escaleras. Si bien Clyde tenía la condición de un atleta, la consola en su mochila, el frío de muertos y el paso rápido de su anfitrión había desviado su atención de la plática de Token a intentar no morir por falta de oxígeno. Era una suerte que Black estuviera cargando su maleta, o en ese punto ya se hubiera caído de espaldas por las escaleras. Un choque repentino con el hombro de Black lo sacó de su meditación, pues éste se había detenido y Clyde no había caído en cuenta alguna.

Mientras Token buscaba las llaves para entrar al dormitorio, el castaño escudriñó lo que podía del espacio. Las puertas de acceso a los departamentos eran similares a las de un hotel de paso al estilo Bates Motel, construidas a partir de triplay blanco y con el número conformado por placas metálicas doradas que empezaban a corroerse. La pintura de interior era vieja y comenzaba a descarapelarse en recovecos, y su color no le daba confianza; no podía distinguir si las paredes eran blancas o verde claro, puesto que la tintineante iluminación no ayudaba en nada. Además, todo el ambiente olía a la casa de su anciana tía Enna, y Clyde odiaba a la tía Enna.

\- ¡Ah, al fin! – Exclamó triunfante el mayor de los dos. Al parecer Token había estado batallando con la cerradura, pero una vez libre el paso, dio una patada a la puerta y se adentró al departamento. Clyde hizo de tripas corazón y lo siguió cabizbajo, sin mucho ánimo de continuar.

\- ¡SORPESA!

En cuanto estuvo en el marco de la puerta, una ráfaga de confeti y serpentinas lo atacó directamente, desbalanceándolo y provocando que se desplomara. El ataque multicolor estaba acompañado de risas, pitidos de serbatanas y grititos, lo cual confundió a sobremanera al ojiverde. Clyde se quedó anonadado en el suelo, contemplando a toda la gente que estaba alrededor y lo contemplaba con alegría.

\- Princesa. – Llamó su atención una voz monótona y una mano fuerte que se había extendido hacia su rostro, con ademán de ayudarle a incorporarse. El aludido hizo un mohín y cogió la mano del individuo, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un burlón Craig Tucker que lo miraba con sorna. – Con que la realeza se digna a dar una visita, ¿eh? – Molestó mientras le revolvía el cabello al castaño, pues Tucker seguía siendo unos centímetros más alto que él. Habiendo su alegría superado a su enojo, Donovan soltó una risotada antes de dar un abrazo fraternal al azabache.

\- Organizamos una pequeña reunión cuando publicaste que vendrías, creímos que te caería bien ver caras familiares por un rato – Intervino Token, quien acercó un paquete mediano al moreno - Tweek te envía esto. No pudo venir, pero insistió en que te lo diera. – Sin poder contener la emoción, Clyde arrasó con el envoltorio del regalo y se encontró con un suéter guinda con rayas ocre tejido a mano, acompañado de un par de magdalenas glaseadas.

\- Eh… gracias. Es muy, esto… no tenía por qué… - Ante la cara de confusión de Donovan, Tucker simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Le ha dado por tejer. Más vale que lo uses.

Entre los invitados se encontraban Broflovski, Stanley y su hermana Shelly, que se veía considerablemente mejor sin esa mierda metálica en la boca. También se encontraban Bebe, Wendy, Red y Stacy, quienes aplaudían y reían sin cesar. Como era de esperar, Kenny, Butters y Eric también estaban allí; además de muchas amistades y conocidos con los que se había relacionado en la preparatoria. Por otra parte, el cuarto estaba repleto de cervezas, cajas de pizza, refrescos, botanas y alitas de pollo. Entonces Donovan sintió como si el peso de un elefante se evaporara de sus hombros instantáneamente: ¡era un departamento para fiestas! Ese Token era un hijo de puta listo, ¿para qué hacer una fiesta en tu propio departamento si tendrías que limpiarlo después? Buena esa. Clyde tomó una cerveza y se dirigió al centro de la sala.

\- ¡Que empiece la fiesta, cabrones!

* * *

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche y Token acababa de despedir a Red y Wendy, las últimas invitadas que quedaban del festejo. Ambas iban riendo sonoramente por el pasillo, ligeramente alcoholizadas. La fiesta había sido la puta hostia. No de las mejores, claro; el récord las seguían teniendo las reuniones preparatorianas en la mansión Black o en la casa de Cartman, el idiota siempre se empeñaba en la producción.

Los únicos restantes eran Craig, Token y Clyde. El primero yacía tumbado en el piso de duela de madera falsa, con un cigarro entre sus labios y contemplaba tranquilamente el techo que yacía sobre él, en un estado zen total. Clyde estaba desparramado en un sillón viejo con su sexta cerveza en manos, y Token sostenía una taza de café mientras reposaba elegantemente en un sillón doble, igual de viejo que el anterior.

\- ¿Entonces no regresarás a Denver hasta haber aprobado los finales? – El moreno dio un sorbo a su taza mientras observaba a su huésped, quien asintió desinteresadamente.

\- Debo unas cuantas… cuatro materias y dado que el entrenador ya no me cuida el culo, necesito aprobarlas para volver a inscribirme. Pero recursar no es opción, oh no señor, putas que no. Me echarán del equipo.

\- ¿Qué no ya estás fuera? – Rió Tucker, que jugaba a balancear la torre de ceniza en que se había convertido su cigarrillo. Donovan lo fulminó con la mirada y atinó a sacarle el dedo. Craig ni se inmutó. – Bueno, pues te conviene aprobarlos en esta temporada o no tendrás a mamá Token que te preste casa después. – Clyde miró escandalizado al azabache, y luego al moreno, quien se encogía en su asiento.

\- Todavía no es seguro… pero tramité una estadía en Bélgica. – Si Donovan había palidecido, ahora hacía juego con las paredes desabridas del pasillo - Tienen un programa de pasantía para químicos y aún no recibo respuesta. – Tras unos segundos rió con nerviosismo, intentando apaciguar al pobre Clyde - ¡Pero es poco probable, es un programa muy solicitado!

\- Mierda. Pura mierda. – Intervino el azabache - Te lo van a dar, eres el capullo más cerebrito de tu generación. Y tienes dinero con qué sobornar. – Tucker logró esquivar con éxito el cojín que el aludido le aventó con fastidio. – Además irte a Bélgica ayudará a que te olvides de ese-

\- Cállate.

\- Hijo de pe-

\- Tucker, cierra el puto hocico.

\- El señor prí-

Ahora no había podido esquivar el segundo cojín, que le atizó directo en la cara. Clyde no entendía un carajo, pero reía ante la escena de ver a Tucker sucumbido por Token. Fue entonces cuando Craig decidió marcharse, pues Ruby estaba en una cita y era hora de hacer el papel de hermano matón. Tras enfundarse su abrigo y seguir jodiendo a Black, el ojiazul pretendía salir del departamento no sin detenerse por una última vez.

\- Eh, princesa. No la cagues de nuevo. – Y sin más, le sacó el dedo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Entonces reinó el silencio. El cuarto era un desastre; botellas y latas vacías por todos lados, restos de serpentinas y charcos de jugo y cervezas aquí y allá, además del olor a nicotina y marihuana que los había obligado a abrir las ventilas hacía una hora. Clyde estaba dispuesto a dormir en el sillón en el que estaba aposentado, abrazando su preciada botella. Sin embargo, un quejido de estiramiento lo regresó a la realidad y contempló al esbelto moreno incorporarse y dirigirse hacia donde había dejado sus maletas.

\- ¡Eh, genial! ¿Entonces ya nos vamos? – Clyde se levantó de un salto como si le hubieran inyectado adrenalina, no podía esperar a llegar al puto loft que sería su próxima habitación. Sin embargo, se detuvo al ver que su compañero lo miraba con extrañeza.

\- ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

\- ¡Ya sabes, al departamento! ¿El chofer ya está aquí? Hombre, no sabes las ganas que le traigo a tus partidas en Call of Duty y poder nadar en una dulce y tibia alberca. – Al parecer, Clyde no se había percatado de la cara de póker que lucía Token - ¿Sabes? ¡Incluso traje la Play! Digo, no es como que la necesitemos, pero pensaba que podría instalarla en mi cuarto para entrar en calor antes de jugar contigo. Oye, por cierto, está de poca madre que tengas tu propio depa para fiestas, ¡eres listo, Black! ¡Diez de diez!

\- Clyde, aquí vivo.

Como si le hubieran pasado corriente eléctrica, Donovan se quedó petrificado en su lugar. Nah, eso debía ser una broma del gran hombre T.

\- Comencé a trabajar y juntar algo de dinero y conseguí este lugar para tener un inicio fresco, algo que fuera mío y no de mis papás. ¿Genial, no? – Sonrió el moreno, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

Donovan no sabía si reír o llorar.

– Es algo viejo, pero las fugas y la calefacción ya están arreglados. Estaba buscando un compañero de cuarto desde hace unas semanas, pero qué bueno que nadie se ha interesado, ¡así puedes quedarte aquí conmigo! ¡Podemos estudiar juntos y así te ayudaré a aprobar tus finales!

Black de repente se veía increíblemente animado. Se colgó el equipaje de su ahora pálido acompañante y abrió una puerta que ocultaba una pequeña habitación que contenía una cómoda sencilla, una cama individual, una mesa vieja y remendada y unas cuantas repisas vacías.

Llorar. Definitivamente quería llorar.

* * *

 **South Park© Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 _¡Eh, el segundo capítulo! Algo tarde, sí, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por aventarse la historia :D Si tienen algún comentario, agradecería mucho su opinión y recomendaciones._

 _Hasta la siguiente,_

 _NS._


End file.
